


дауншифтинг

by gallyanim



Category: Russian Actor RPF, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019) RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: русские офицеры носили очень длинные кушаки(?) и их было очень сложно завязывать самостоятельно.
Relationships: Anton Shagin/Maxim Matveev, Антон Шагин | Anton Shagin/Максим Матвеев | Maksim Matveev
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	дауншифтинг

**Author's Note:**

> инспайрд бай история от максима матвеева про то, как он бегал поссать на съёмках союза спасения в холоде и полном костюме.  
никакого отношения к реальным лицам шагину и матвееву не имеет!!!!!!!

Плохо оформленная мысль в голове Антона Шагина, вероятно, больше подошла бы какой-то другой кинематографической продукции ― менее возвышенной, вроде того, или там с менее высокопоставленными героями. С более неоднородными по своему положению в обществе героями, наверное, так было бы сказать правильно. С другой стороны, тут уже за высшее благо стоит считать наличие хоть каких-то мыслей. Во-первых, в голове столько ролевого текста, что решительно непонятно, как туда вообще хоть что-то уместить (но, увы, получается), во-вторых, мозг вот-вот отмёрзнет со всеми остальными частями тела. Хоть как-то ещё думает ― и ладно. А что тормозит на морозе, так они все тут такие.

Было бы, конечно, неплохо, если бы тормозил не от мороза, а от собственной сознательности, но Антон в неё не очень верит. Как-то не складывается у него, с сознательностью-то.

Есть свои плюсы в том, чтобы носить по сюжету гражданское: приготовления завершаются быстрее, чем у коллег в мундирах. Есть свои минусы: можно вовсю наблюдать за тем, как финальные приготовления у тех самых коллег в мундирах идут.

Консультантка сказала, а вслед за ней все сотрудники и сотрудницы их костюмного дела повторили, что офицерские кушаки были настолько длинные, что там поди совладай с ними самостоятельно ― слуги помогали, сказала. Ну, знаете, там обычно у совсем молодых были дядьки, а у тех, кто самую малость посолиднее, какие-нибудь привезённые из деревень дворовые. Вот и вязали на пояс господину офицеру эту длинную-длинную тряпку. Был какой-то смысл в том, что она настолько длинная, но честно ― вот уж что точно в голову на фоне всего текста не влезает, так это смыслы элементов исторического костюма.

Максим перевязывает себя кушаком сам, чертыхается, ругается, возможно, немножко матерится ― исключительно себе самому под нос, конечно, если не смотреть ему на лицо слишком внимательно, то и не заметишь.

Смыслы всех элементов для Антона Шагина примерно в том, что Максим красивый в мундире. Без мундира (сейчас вот, например) тоже, честно говоря, ничего.

Мысль в ещё не успевшем заморозиться на съёмках мозгу плавно расходится в идею, что было бы не так уж ужасно оказаться вот тем самым слугой, который должен был бы регулярно перевязывать Максима кушаком. Каждый день. Заматывать и разматывать. Помогать. Трогать за спину в процессе. В случае с Максимом, причём, это ещё и надо было бы с завидной частотой проделывать.

Есть какая-то привлекательность в том, чтобы завести себе должность хранителя матвеевского кушака вместо исполнения одной из ключевых ролей в фильме. Дауншифтинг, так сказать, своего рода. А на роль можно и кого-нибудь другого найти, так и быть. Возможно, у Антона уже всё-таки отмёрз мозг ― пальцам вот точно холодно до сих пор даже после единственного и не слишком долгого пребывания на улице во время обсуждений расстановки на первую сцену.

Кажется, у Максима в длинных оборотах кушака запутывается одна из офицерских подтяжек. Лох, констатирует про себя Антон. Как есть лох, что в кино, что здесь.

Его, впрочем, в кино вообще повесили.

И так становится грустно думать о том, что это только начало дня, а сколько ещё раз Максим сегодня будет заматываться и разматываться, пристёгивать и застёгивать подтяжки, цепляться за разные свои элементы исторического костюма, что ну в конце-то концов ― хоть Антон Шагин сейчас и в полном своём облачении, имеет же он право на небольшую долю дружеского дауншифтинга с утра. А Максим в свою очередь имеет право на то, чтобы по крайней мере сейчас побыть реальным таким офицером 19 века, за которого с кушаком мучались совсем другие люди.

― Дай размотаю, ― говорит Антон, пробравшись к нему сквозь суетливую утреннюю суматоху костюмирования и грима. Надо быть осторожным, чтобы себе не повредить ни волосы, ни мейк. Надо. Чтобы не повредить, ага.

Холодные пальцы неловко касаются спины, пока он разматывает и заматывает пояс дальше. Максим очень громко пшикает в воздух от контраста температур; сам-то ещё наморозится, но пока не успел, вот и фырчит. Звучит смешно.

― По крайней мере, не корсет, как у Янковского, ― шутит Максим следом. Чуть громче, чем следовало, пожалуй (а, впрочем, странно было бы от него ожидать иных тональностей), потому что от смеха вздрагивают все несколько человек вблизи, и стало быть все они обращают внимание на то, что он сейчас завязывает себе пояс не сам. И не с помощью кого-то из ответственных за костюмы людей.

Антон смеётся, но на самом деле ― можно не подавать ему идеи для всяких там картинок, особенно прямо сейчас, когда он цепляется снова холодным пальцем за кожу спины, засовывая край кушака внутрь всей получившейся обмотки. Когда Максим кивает с благодарностью, натягивает рубашку (лопатки играют под белой тканью). Антон ему цепляет подтяжку, и наконец-то Максим облачается в костюм полностью, чтобы наконец удалиться наложить себе княжеские бакенбарды.

Хоть бы реально у Антона Шагина наконец-то отмёрз мозг, грудная клетка, ноги и вообще абсолютно всё, кроме текста фильма в голове под меховой хвостатой шапкой.


End file.
